One Way Or Another
by Shiroly
Summary: He wants a normal and quite life, so he his family and frinds move to Forks. How normal will it get with vampires, shape shifters, werewolfs, wizards, witchs, animagi, and nosy neighboors? AU SBRL RWHG DM? ?HP
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fic and I've written it to see if people like my writing style. If yes you like it this far then please review and tell me to go on. If I get at least five reviews saying I should, then I will immediately put the first chapter up. Oh and I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Thx**

It was a cloudy but relatively warm autumn day in the little town of Forks. The birds were singing and the whole atmosphere was peaceful. A car was driving down the road and stopped in front of a homey two stories house with a large garage. Both were painted in a soft crème color and have dark brown mahogany doors.

Out of the new black Porsche Carrera gt step two people, one a tall lean boy with blood red hair and a brown haired slim figured girl.

They made their way up the porch to the front door, but before they could even knock, the door was opened by a small skinny black haired boy with startling, intense green eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light. Immediately after recognizing the two in front of him the dark haired boys face split in a breathtaking smile and he hugged them both before ushering them into the house and closing the door.

Inside the two newcomers were lead into a well furnished living room. What greeted them was the sight of a black haired, silver blue eyed man wrestling with a brown haired man with golden eyes. That happened while a blond silver eyed boy was sitting on a black leather couch watching the whole thing with amusement.

After a soft cough from the dark haired boy who lead them there, all movement stilled and it became silent until …

**Tanks for reading and please review! **

**Shiroly**


	2. settling in

**Yo, thanks for the review and as you liked my story well enough I updated the first chapter. Poll for pairings on my profile. VOTE!**

_After a soft cough from the dark haired boy who lead them there, all movement stilled and it became silent until …_

"So the mudblood and the weasel decided to finally join us?" drawled the blond boy on the couch.

The red head was about to retort but was beat to it.

"Draco! Be nice, we will be living in the same house, so it would be good if you would get along with each other." Said the black haired boy while sitting down beside Draco. "How was your drive here Hermione, Ron?"

"It was boring, but I got to read up on the muggle and wizarding history in America." Said the only female in the room while sitting down on the couch opposite of Draco with Ron beside her.

"I would have died of boredom if you hadn't explained how to use these muggle radias-"

"It's radio, Ron" corrected the gold eyed man, who until now reminded silent.

"Honestly Ronnald how are you going to survive high school if you can't even remember such easy things?" asked Hermione.

"Dunno, will work some way." Was the replay. "Anyway, why where Sirius and Remus fighting?"

"Remus made pictures last Christmas." Answered a highly amused Harry.

"Really, you have to show me!"

"He will do no such thing, if he wants company on his day of the month!" was the instant replay from Sirius.

"Well how is Forks so far?" asked Hermione.

"Quiet and peaceful if you ignore the nosy muggle neighbors. We were already visited by the three different families and they brought their filthy muggle infested cakes." Drawled Draco.

"Well, you have to get used to it, we have to stay here until the things in Briten." Came back from a slightly smug looking Hermione.

Draco made a disgusted face.

"Anyway, do you want to see your room?" asked Remus, who could finally break free from Sirius grip.

It was an open room with many large windows that showed the tidy green back garden. The room was painted a soft red and decorated with many other red colors. With the large queen sized bed (also in red) it looked quiet oriental.

Still a real Gryffindor room.

There were three rooms connected. The first was a large bathroom with an even larger bathtub a shower, a toilet and a sink. The second room was a walk-in closet, but still empty. The third room was the library. A very large almost fainted because she couldn't imagine how many days she could spend reading.

Ron almost fainted because he knew that he would be dragged in there more times than was healthy.

"We let you have the room connected to the library for obvious reasons." Harry smirked at their jumps of shock. "All the rooms look almost the same. Mine is made in pale green and brown."

"Jesus, mate do you want us to die of shock?" was Ron's outraged cry.

Harry just smiled mysteriously – quiet like one Luna Lovegood – and with a "See ya later" he was out of the room and left the other two to settle in.

The next morning it was decided that the day would be spend with shopping, which included new wardrobes for Hermione, Ron and Harry (Draco insisted that he couldn't be seen with someone who wears rags) and groceries so that they wouldn't starve the next few days.

That night all six new resistances of Forks slept good and deep after a long and exhausting day, not knowing what will await them the next day …

**One last thing I'm lazy and I still go to school, so I'm going to write in school and type it up afterwards as only many reviews could get me to write in my free time so review or settle for small updates once in a while. =)**

**Next update tomorrow or the day after.**

**Cheers,**

**Shiroly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, sorry for the bad grammar and all the spelling mistakes. **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. Sorry that it is so short and please enjoy!**

School in Forks was … different than they expected. When they arrived Tuesday morning was the parking lot still empty. After getting their schedules and a map of the school from the nice, middle aged secretary, they started familaring themselves with the way they will have to take to get to the different classes.

Thirty minutes later, as other students started coming, they made their way to their classes. Harry and Draco were off to American History, Hermione headed to Trigonomethrie and Ron went to Gym.

On the walls were many posters of soldiers fighting in different positions and even a map of North America hung at the back wall with many red dots on it.

The teacher was a small, friendly looking, round, balding man who seemed to be in his forties. He introduced them and let them choose where they want to sit.

The only free seats where next to a dirty blond girl, who was already swooning over them, a friendly looking Asian boy and two seats besides a handsome blond boy who looked to be in pain.

They decided to sit down in the two free seats to the left of the blond. Harry took the one direct next to the blond so that Draco didn't have to sit besides the "filthy disgusting muggle".

Immediately after they sat down the blond stiffened even more and the look of pain on his face doubled.

Up close was the blond even more stunning than before, even with the pained look. There was something inhuman about him with his pale skin, topaz black eyes with light purple bruising under them, pale pink lips, a light frame and beautiful tousled blond hair.

But he seemed to do his best to ignore them, so Harry decided to focus on the lesson instead.

The blond basically ran from the room when class ended.

Shrugging it of they made their way to their lookers before some bold people tried to talk to them. Once there they met up with Ron and Hermione to discuss their first impressions of muggle high school.

All of them had different classes next period, so they parted ways and made their ways to their classes.

As Harry walked into the Art classroom he just knew that Art would be his favorite class.

There were paintings and sculptures all around the classroom and all the desks were set to build groups of four.

The teacher was a nice and welcoming young woman in her late twenties with shiny black hair and warm brown eyes.

After she introduced him, he took a seat at the only group of desks that were free, directly beside a beautiful pixie like girl. She was small with a slim figure, pale skin, dark topaz eyes with light purple bruising under them and midnight black hair that sticks in all directions. She had a slight resemblance to the blond boy in the last class, but not enough for them to pass as siblings.

Her melodious voice startled him out of his musing.

"Hey, my name is Alice Cullen. Your Harry right? I know we're going to best friends! My brother is going to join our group next week on Monday. His name is Edward. I've got three siblings Rosalie, Emmet and naturally Edward and my boyfriend Jasper."

She was interrupted by Mrs. Turner who introduced us to draw a magical creature of their choosing.

They chatted threw the entire lessen while Harry drew a centaur in front of the whopping willow with the forbidden forest in the background. It looked quite good if he had to say so himself.

All too soon the lesson was over and after a quick goodbye to Alice he packed his things and went to lunch.

**Mah, not really the hole chapter but I got too lazy at the end, the next part will be up this weekend.**

**I don't really know the school system in America, in this story they will only have four lessons a day plus lunch. Poll for the pairings will be open until next Friday so please vote. Oh and haven't mentioned it before but this story is slash.**

'**Til then,**

**Shiroly**


End file.
